


Not So Unconditional

by Curb_Stomp



Series: Subway Surfers [1]
Category: Subway Surfers
Genre: Borrowing jacket, Crack Fic, Crush, Crushes, First Kiss, It was cold, Leather Jackets, Other, Subway Surfers - Freeform, WHY DID I PUT EFFORT INTO THIS, but not really, cheek kiss, made for a friend ✌️😽, mentions of first date but I am not writing more of this hdheeh, more like a uh first, what the fuck is this, 🤣
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curb_Stomp/pseuds/Curb_Stomp
Summary: Written for Tyler, my husband who has a crush on Spike 😼
Relationships: Spike/Tyler
Series: Subway Surfers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Not So Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3: so what fandom?  
> Me: u-uhm subway surfers  
> Ao3: like the mobile game..  
> Me: uh y-yeah

Tyler x Spike

Not so unconditional 

Tyler sighed as they looked at Spike. Spike was just so handsome.. it was honestly unfair. If you asked Tyler, they would definitely say that Spike was the hottest member of their friend group. With his gorgeous blue eyes and sexy black and red mohawk, how could you disagree? 

Tyler shivered as they felt the cold fall breeze on their skin. They were wearing black ripped jeans, red platform boots, and a My Chemical Romance t-shirt. Normally this would be a fine outfit, but obviously the closer to winter it got, the colder it got. 

Tyler grabbed their back they brought with them and dug through it. Damn it. They forgot their jacket. Tyler sighed as they set down their bag and went back to the train they were spray painting a portrait of their cat, Paula, on. 

‘I guess I’ll just have to deal with it,’ Tyler thought, sighing. As the minutes ticked by, the colder it got. Tyler couldn’t help but shiver from the cold air. They really should have brought a jacket. 

They were about to pick up a stray spray can when they felt something fall onto their shoulders. ‘What?’ Tyler thought as they turned around from where they were crouched. When they looked up they came face to face to none other than Spike. He was wearing his typical black boots, light blue jeans, and white t-shirt that he cut the sleeves off of awhile ago. 

The only thing that was missing was his leather j— oh. Tyler flushed as they realized that THAT was the weight on their shoulders. Spike just grinned down at them. 

“You looked cold so I gave ya my jacket,” Spike said patting Tyler’s head. Tyler just blushed harder and stood up. Normally Tyler was at least 6 inches shorter than Spike but with their platform boots it wasn’t so uncomfortable for Tyler and Spike to look at each other. 

“‘M plannin on headin home,” Spike started. “Ya wanna come with?” Tyler weighed their options. They could either go straight home and see their cat but have to deal with their annoying weeb sister, or go hang out with their super hot friend who they have been crushing on since forever. They decided to choose the latter, they would rather stay as far away from their family as long as possible.

“Um, yeah sure!” Tyler agreed, hoping they didn’t sound too uninterested or too desperate. 

Spike grinned. “‘ight let’s go!” And do they started walking home. The entire way there they joked and laughed with each other, it was honestly the best 15 minutes of Tyler’s life so far!! 

As they got closer to the house Spike started to grow quiet. Which DEFINITELY made Tyler nervous. Did they do something wrong? Did Spike have something he needed to tell them? OH GOD WHAT IF SPIKE KNEW?!?!

“Hey, so, um,” Spike’s voice brought Tyler out of their head. They were standing on Spike’s porch, facing each other right in from of the door. “I have something I need to confess.”

Tyler’s heart beat what felt like a million times a second. “You can tell me anything, Spike!”

Spike grinned at the emo before turning his head and facing a different direction. “So um for a couple of months now I’ve liked you.” Tyler couldn’t believe their ears! Was this really happening? Were they dreaming?! “‘N like you totally don’t have ‘t feel the same way but uh I needed to get it off my chest!”

“Spike you have no idea how long I have had a giant crush on you for!!” Tyler responded. “I never said anything before because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship but now that I know you like me to I would be honored to date you and be your partner!”

“Really?! Wow uh nice!” Spike replied, overjoyed. “If you’re not busy we can go to Starbucks on Tuesday?”

Tyler nodded. “Yeah totally! I should probably get back now but I’ll totally see you then!” Spike grinned and said his farewells. Before Tyler could get too far, Spike gave them a big kiss on the cheek which left Tyler blushing and slapping Spike’s shoulder.

And that was how Spike and Tyler got together .

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry for anyone who finds this um my Instagram is Russian.Bob so follow me 😺😸


End file.
